generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JuniperAlien
My Talk Page Rules *When writing me a message, PLEASE '''put a signature so I can know who to reply to. Welcome Hi, welcome to Generator Rex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:JuniperAlien page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Asris (Talk) 05:40, October 9, 2010 Hi Ya I could be your friend if you wanna be mine.Shreyavasu21 15:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) New Admin Ya I think this wiki should have new admins and I definitely vote you for it by the way I wanna ask you one think whats random crap? Shreyavasu21 15:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Random stuff No, no you were not rude nor you used any improper word. Its your opinion and thought and thankz for telling me and random stuff and by the way I also hate this thing. Shreyavasu21 15:40, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya really Ultimate Kevin part was just a twist and sometime the show gets boring when they insert some silly thingsin it like the whole Hero Time episode....maybe I don't like it due to my Indian heritage. Shreyavasu21 15:57, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ya really but Ultimate Alien is kinda funny, like episode Duped an all Alien Force season 1 and 2 are little serious but season 3 is nice and Original series oh my god no body can watch it without laughing. Shreyavasu21 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually I like Ben 10 due it reminds me of my past when I used to hate this show only more than anything. Shreyavasu21 04:18, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Polls I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. whay do you mean by "results and voting stays the same as last time"?--Wszemir 14:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Page fixing Hey Juniper I just saw the Dr. Holiday Page and I discovered that the Info Box has been altered somehow, I don't know why nor how but it's certainly not a info box any more, and I sadly don't know how to fix it, if you can fix it then I'm sure everyone would greatly appreciate it. Brandon Storm9 21:48, July 4, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the noticfication. It's fixed. All I did was look into the history, copy the template, go to the present article again, and paste it where it needs to go. JuniperAlien 02:02, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Request? Hello JuniperAlien, do you have any picture request for me to add for Generator Rex? But since there's so many episode I need some guidance on which screenshot I will take. I will do my best to help you make this wikia more informative. Warm Regards, Flickfreak 01:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Flickfreak, thanks for the support. Well as from what I've seen, you've been doing a great job with the screenshots so far, so I don't have any requests yet. You're contributions are well enough. JuniperAlien 02:04, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :: You're welcome. Oh by the way, congrats on receiving the title as admin! I love how you did with the place! The page looks awesome! Flickfreak 10:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: :: JuniperAlien, where did you get the concept art of Providence base? It look amazing!! Flickfreak 02:07, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi. Thanks for taking the time to talk to the other editors. I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck cleaning up the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much!!! JuniperAlien 04:57, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank yah kindly Congrates on the Admin position, I'll stop by the articles to be deleted page to see how you're doing, and thank you for the badge system Brandon Storm9 12:19, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!! Congratulations, JuniperAlien! I'm happy to hear you've been made admin! :D Sorry I didn't post my support for you on the forum, I was kind of busy yesterday. BTW, I love the new background, it looks so much better! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. I will try to get this wiki more organized when it comes to categories, then I'll start to edit the actual content of pages. (And of course, let me know if I ever overstep my boundaries.) Katara20 14:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you so much. Well, I'm still thinking on what to make the header. The part that says, "Generator Rex Wiki"? yeah, that. JuniperAlien 16:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :: yeah! I'm too happy that you've become an admin! finally someone capable of taking care about all this... weird junk that constantly pops-up here. anyway I wanted to propose to put actual logo of the show on the "generator Rex wiki" place - that would look nice, don't you think?--Wszemir 16:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, I agree with Wszemir. Something like http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rex_name.jpg could work if it had a transparent background. I also found http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:GRwikilogo.png. What do you think? Katara20 17:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah I agree too. I really like the second one Katara20. Wszemir, do you have anything else in mind? JuniperAlien 17:37, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::: about the "generator rex wiki"? no. that would be all --Wszemir 18:26, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Hey JuniperAlien, Firestormblaze just uploaded the perfect wiki header. http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Genrex_logo_300x110.png What do you think? You could delete the PG off of it and re-upload it. Katara20 00:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I think it's great. I'm definitely putting it up there. JuniperAlien 00:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::: I replied on my talk page. Katara20 00:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Good job Dude!!! I just saw the Candidates for deletion page, and it's way smaller then I remember, Good Job Dude!!! Brandon Storm9 13:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you :) JuniperAlien 00:24, July 8, 2011 (UTC) you wanted to know where the EVO names came from juniperalien the names for the EVOs I have added come from the names provided by the generator rex action figures made by mattel if you want to check follow these links and click on the pictures http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexhands.html http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexboots.html http://www.toywiz.com/generatorrexevopack1.html Howz it going Are you admin or not if yes then wonderful. Shreyavasu21 12:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Yes I was promoted admin, thank you very much Sheryavasu. JuniperAlien 17:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I got a question? Do you know what's up with the comments section on the pages? : No, whats wrong with them? JuniperAlien 17:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo I found out what was wrong with the images. I looked it up in the Wikia help: Graphic wordmark: You can create and upload your own graphic wordmark. Graphic wordmarks can only be .png files and must be 250x65 pixels in size. So those two images I proposed are too tall. If you reduced the size so that the height is 65 pixels or less, they would work. I already tried reducing the logo with the nanite -- unfortunately, the text becomes slightly illegible at that size. The other logo can still work, but when you're using a program like Paint, you can only really reduce it in multiples of 25 (without it looking terrible). I reduced it by 50% and it brought the height down to 48 pixels. It looked a little small (to see what it looked like, scroll through Recent Activity and look at the thumbnail of the logo when it was first uploaded by Firestormblaze -- it was the same height as that). If I had a more powerful image-editing program, like Photoshop Elements, I could reduce it to exactly 65 pixels and still retain great image quality. Katara20 15:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, sounds like you've been working you're assests off to get this image to work. Well, I guess all we can do is wait till someone offers? I mean, is it really that bad when you reduced it the first time? Could we still use it? JuniperAlien 17:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Okay, I uploaded the logo I made. http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:Logo.png It's decent. It could be better, but all I have to work with is Paint. BTW, the background isn't transparent, so if you ever decide to change the color of the page, the logo would still have a gray background behind it. :/ Paint doesn't really support transparency. Anyway, hope you like it. Katara20 00:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you, JuniperAlien, I'm glad you like it. :) BTW, I like what you did with the homepage. And thank you for switching to the new Wikia editor! :D Katara20 13:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It was all my pleasure. Just keep up the astounding work :) JuniperAlien 17:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Aw, thanks. ^_^ That means a lot. You know, eventually, I think it'd be great if we could get a slider on the front page... But I'm going to focus on getting the quality of the articles up for now. Katara20 17:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I'd love to add a slider too. I'll check it out later. Right now I'm going out, I'll be back a little later. JuniperAlien 18:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Gallery Category Error JuniperAlien, I'm so sorry for bothering you. The gallery category section is pretty confusing. It seemed before you become an admin, earlier editors are making solo page instead starting it on the gallery from a character’s page. Because of this, there are a lot of double posts. http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Galleries Things that need to be deleted: C cont, R cont (I don’t know what’s the different between “R content” and “R”) Noah/Gallery, Doctor Holiday/Gallery, Rex/Gallery (the official one is Noah Nixon/Gallery, Rebecca Holiday/Gallery, and Rex Salazar/Gallery) Thank you for your consideration. Warm Regards, Flickfreak 14:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) They have been deleted. Thank you for the warning. JuniperAlien 17:22, July 10, 2011 (UTC) About the Slider Just wanted to let you know that I did figure out how to make a slider quite a while ago. It's actually fairly simple. :D Anyway, the biggest thing you'll have to decide is how you want to make space for it on the main page. We could definitely keep the featured article, poll, announcements, and the other Cartoon Network show links. However, the mission statement will have to be removed and placed on a separate page (the page should be named Generator Rex Wiki:About). I'm thinking the Content section will have to go, too... But most of those Content links are still readily accessible on the front page in other areas, if you look around. Anyway, do you see those drop-down menus at the top? The ones that say Popular Pages, etc...? I think you should get rid of the one that says "Characters" and instead replace it with one that says "Universe"; the "Universe" drop-down menu could contain links to many of the categories featured under the Content section (further eliminating the need for that section). I propose they be the following categories: Characters, Episodes, Locations, and Events. (Visit the Avatar wiki to see an example of how this looks). I'll stop right there before it becomes overwhelming. :P But really, if you could just change that one drop-down menu for me, I could fix everything else on the home page so that we have room for a slider AND have important links still accessible. BTW, there's no rush to do any of this. :) Katara20 02:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) : Katara20, I've been pretty occupied lately. Sorry for the late reply. Okay, well for one, I didn't really like the contents page either...But I do think we could keep at least five links, like Characters, episodes, etc, etc (you choose) Uhm. I'm not really sure what to add or take away. You've been doing perfectly fine, and your edits and contributions are absolutely impressive. Therefore I'm giving you premission to replace it which whatever you want. * P.S. I really see no need for the ones that say "We are currently working on 301 articles, we have 845 images, and we have 76 members. Beware! This wiki contains Spoilers. Read at your own risk. Important Pages for Generator Rex Pedia All Pages | Random Page | New Pages | New Pictures | All Categories You Can Help By Seeing The Following Pages Wanted Pages | Stubs | Needed Images | To Do List | Uncategorized Pages" : JuniperAlien 04:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks for allowing me to work on the front page. :) As you can see, I've already deleted everything that you mentioned could go. I also moved the heading to the left column (I noticed that most wikis tend to place the heading there instead of in the middle). ::The entire content section still needs to be deleted; however, to keep some of its most relevant links still accessible on the home page, I need you to change a menu tab at the very top of the page (I can't do this myself because I don't have admin rights). There are four menu tabs at the top of the page: Popular Pages, E.V.O.s, Characters, and Community. I need you to move the one that says "Characters" all the way to the left and rename it "Content". Then you need to make it so that clicking on the Content tab itself takes you to the Content category. Next, I need you to make it so that when you hover the mouse pointer over the Content tab, it drops down a menu displaying the following category links: Characters, Episodes, Locations, Events, and Technology. ::If you can do this for me, then there will be no need for the current Content section at all (because all the important content will be linked to in the new menu tab). I hope that makes sense. It's kind of difficult to explain. Katara20 15:09, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::No, you explained it very well. It's just that it's really difficult to do. I'm trying to find out how. JuniperAlien 18:55, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh, okay. Are you having trouble finding the option to change it, or with the linking itself? Because linking to category pages is a bit different than linking to normal pages. To link to a normal page, you type the page name and put two "on the left side, and two "" on the right (excluding the quotation marks, of course). When you link to a category page, you still need the double brackets on each side; however, you have to place a ":" before the category name. So if I were linking to the Category Characters, I would type two "then ":Category:Characters", and then two "". However, doing that would only display a link that says ":Category:Characters" (the first colon wouldn't actually show up in the displayed link, but I had to put it there to prevent it from actually categorizing this page). We would want it to just say "Characters". To do this, you would type two "then ":Category:Characters", then a "|", then "Characters", then two "". That would make it display "Characters", yet still have it link to the Category Characters. This is how it would look: Characters (Go into Source Mode on this page and you can see how the finished code looks). You would do the same for all the other links. Hope that helps a little. Katara20 20:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Things that need to be deleted Hi I joined this wiki 3 days ago and made a mistake, I was wondering if you could delete this category http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gallery because I accidentally added it and I just found out that there was already a category called Galleries (instead of gallery) Thanks! B1K3 11:40, June 13, 2011 : Completed JuniperAlien 12:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you. B1K3 14:30, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:Contents Like I was saying on my talk page, I found out how to customize the navigation bar at the top of the page. The Wikia Help Center has a short page on it here. More importantly, I found a way to view the navigation menu coding of other wikis. Here is the Avatar Wiki's menu navigation coding, for example (view it in source mode). Based on that help document and Avatar Wiki's coding, you should copy and paste the following coding (excluding the quotation marks): "*:Category:Content|Universe ** **:Category:Characters|Characters **:Category:E.V.O.s|E.V.O.s **:Category:Locations|Locations **:Category:Events|Events **:Category:Organizations|Organizations **:Category:Technology|Technology *#visited#|TopContent *#category1# *#category2# * *:Category:Real World|Media **List of Generator Rex Episodes|Generator Rex episodes **:Category:Galleries|Generator Rex images *portal-url|Community **blogs-recent-url|blogs-recent-url-text **forum-url|Forums" Go into Source mode before you copy all that. Anyway, I'm pretty sure this should work. I won't go into all the little details about it unless you want me to. Send me a message if it doesn't work and I'll tweak the coding some more. Katara20 17:50, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Slider To answer your question, sliders usually contain links to major hubs of a wiki. They also act as advertisements, in a way. Since sliders can only hold a maximum of four slides, they should be chosen judiciously. For example, you wouldn't want to waste a slide on a single character, like Rex Salazar. Anyway, I like what you added under the Pack slide heading - sounds really cool. ^_^ As for the Providence slide...hmm, I'm not sure Providence always wants the best for E.V.O.s (I mean, I know Rex does, but White Knight is another story...). I think Providence's top priority is keeping the planet safe. Maybe it should be changed to "A force trying to protect the world from E.V.O.s"? I dunno. Also, I see you would like Nanites to have its own slide. I think that's a very good choice; I was actually considering that myself. It's a critical part of Generator Rex, and I think it deserves to be spotlighted. Later on, I'll have to find a picture of some nanites and crop it to 673 x 410 pixels (believe it or not, slides won't display unless they're 673 x 410 pixels.). Katara20 13:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : As for the providence one, I thought about that myself. So I just put it there for the time being. If you have anything, feel free to change anything whenever you want. By the way, I was actually thinking of putting The Nantite Event there, but I think, the Nanites has a lot more information so it should definitely go up there. : Thanks again, Katara20 JuniperAlien 13:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Lol, I was trying to edit my message and say that the Nanite Event might be better than Nanites, but you responded before I could finish. :P Anyway, I'll give it some thought. I need to look at the Nanite Project page, too. Oh well, I'll be logging off in a moment because I have some chores to take care of. Katara20 13:53, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I actually wanted to talk to you about a few things besides the slider, but the Leave Message button isn't showing up for me. :( Anyway, concerning the slider. I thought about it, and I think it should be the Nanite Event - BUT I want to add a See Also section at the bottom of the Nanite Event page that will link to the Nanites page. That way, after someone reads the Nanite Event article, they can immediately check out the related Nanites page. Do you think that's a good idea? ::: I also wanted to talk to you about the featured article. It's a BIG spoiler to the "A Family Holiday" episode. Sure, I know this site contains a lot of spoilers, but that episode hasn't even aired yet. I would recommend changing it Cesar's article; for one, it's one of the better written articles on this site that I've seen. Secondly, even though his article contains spoilers for future episodes, at least Cesar himself has already made his debut in an aired episode. Of course, if the Featured Article is changed to Cesar, the Featured Media would probably need to be changed as well (or else the home page will be a little Cesar-centric). :P Let me know if you agree; I'd like to do it myself because I'd also like to adjust the Featured Article's format (I don't like the way the picture is floating over the text - I'd much rather have it to the side). :::Finally, thank you for adding all those Spoiler categories! :) P.S. Would you like me to add the Admin userbox to your profile? Katara20 13:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat?? I went over to my friend's house and he's a big fan of lego (strange because he's 14) and he went on their wiki, and I just came in and saw that they had a chat! Is it possible for us to get a chat too? B1K3 04:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : I just put the chat up yesterday. It should be there.JuniperAlien 05:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : Really? Cool! Oh and you know my friend is really uhhh...B1K3 04:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :: What's that suppose to mean? JuniperAlien 05:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : Me? B1K3 04:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) List of Generator Rex Episodes I like that you're changing it to a tabled format, but I think some of those synopses really need to be trimmed down (I know you're not responsible for that, as it was like that on the original Season One page). For the approximate length I think each episode description should be, see here. I also would like to delete the Enemies and E.V.O.s cells. Is that all right? Katara20 16:55, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm going to delete it. That's why I put it under construction. You can if you want btw. So yeah, I plan on changing up the descriptions too. Thats why right now, I'm changing up the images for the episode articles so it be higher quality and I can add them on the images box for the wiki table. And for the Season One page, I'm thinking of removing the table and putting a simple list since the table is more appropriate for the List of Episodes. JuniperAlien 17:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) M. Rex category and some musing I saw that you've brought the topic of M.Rex on B1k3 talk page about adding M.Rex category for GR characters. I've replied to your post - but you've either didn't read the thread yet or wasn't interested in the end of the talk/compositing a reply I've been considering creation of separate articles for main cast who appeard in both MR and GR - for example - Rex Salazar and Rex (M. Rex), Agent Six and Agent Six (M. Rex) - (disambiguation) etc.. All in all, they are more or less different characters now. So it would be convenient to, once for all, separate those two universes to prevent further incomprehensions what do you think? in my opinion it's a good idea since as a person who tries to write as much about M.Rex as possible I have hard time how to arrange the pages of characters who appeared in both universes. the second thing I've been thinking about is Rex's ability section: I find it hard to seize that each of Rex's built has separate article but on his page the informations are written for a second(first?) time. maybe it should be solved in a similar way like it was with relationships part - create a short-cut for category: Rex's builds or something - It would be more practical - and would look neater than what we have now. and last but not least - I don't know if you're familiar with this but some time ago I've tried to arrange guidelines for this wikia - overally people liked the idea and asked me to show you this - I don't know if they're going to follow it or not but I guess it's worth a try User_blog:Wszemir/thinking_about_arranging_'guidelines' --Wszemir 22:36, July 22, 2011 (UTC) : I know I'm not JuniperAlien, but I just wanted to say that I highly agree with everything you just said. I would definitely create separate articles for all M. Rex characters - that's exactly what I was thinking should be done. : Also, I agree that it is very redundant to have all those separate Rex's Weapons articles; for one thing, if you examine them closely, most are highly repetitive and often delve into nitty-gritty detail about the way a weapon looks (despite the obvious pictures on the page). :/ I tried to simplify some of them, but when I did, they were hardly any bigger than the descriptions on Rex's page, further making them seem more useless. Please let us get rid of them, JuniperAlien! : Thirdly, I support your guidelines. There were only a few things that I would change, but they're minor details. If JuniperAlien approves it, I will gladly proofread your guidelines, simplify the layout, and create a Generator Rex Manual of Style page. Katara20 23:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Problem? If I see Generator Rex Wiki Logo, maybe you should edit that logo ang turn into Generator RexPedia instead? Aabarro 13 05:24, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Well, I would if it were that easy. It's pretty difficult creating a logo. The very logo we have was made by administrator Katara20. When getting the Logo it only said "Generator Rex", but the size was giving us a problem. If I could find a similar orange font to "Rex" I probably could, but I don't have photoshop or anything. So it could come out looking all shabby. JuniperAlien 10:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Unfound Fanon Page I have found a fanon page that hasn't been deleted yet: http://generatorrexpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Ideas_for_New_E.V.O.s. B1K3, 12:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's a forum page. It can stay as long as its a forum page. JuniperAlien 14:19, July 23, 2011 (UTC) : Oh, didn't realize that, and I didn't realize forum pages could be fanon. B1K3, 09:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) EVO Hello, I wanted to ask why it was renamed the EVOS page from its former name to its current name? Exponentially Variegated Organism What happens is that the Latin American version of the page, try changing the name as they did here, but they said no because in the TV series were known as EVO--Omnihallows 01:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you And one last question, why not use the name of Rebecca Holiday as Dr Rebecca Holiday? It's the same in the Latin American version is left as Dr Rebecca Holiday Rex's Weapon Articles Hi, JuniperAlien. I wanted to ask you for permission to delete all of Rex's individual weapon articles. First, the information in those articles is often poorly written and extremely redundant. Simply put, there's not enough information about each weapon to warrant a separate article. When you cut out all the fluff, which I had done with several of them, you will find that the information is almost identical to what is already on Rex's main article. The only difference is that some of Rex's weapon articles go into excessive detail about the way a weapon looks, which is quite unnecessary since there's often multiple pictures of the weapon being described. To put it into further perspective: on the Avatar Wiki, Mai has one page that lists all her weapons. She does not have separate articles for each shuriken, stiletto, or arrow that she wields because there is not enough information on each to warrant an entire article. I think the same is true of Rex's weapons. However, I also think that the Rex Salazar article is currently too long with that list of weapons. So I would like to create a new page that will list all the builds he has in one place. The new article would then be linked to Rex's main article in the appropriate area. Are you fine with me doing that? I would make sure no pertinent information is lost before deleting those individual weapon articles. And if you approve of this, should I title the new page "Rex's Weapons", "Rex's Machines", or "Rex's Builds"? I kind of prefer "Rex's Machines" since not all of his builds are weapons. Thank you for your time. Katara20 18:38, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Kenwyn's Profile Image Not that I want to argue about it or anything, but why did you change Kenwyn's profile pic? The other one has much better lighting. I realize that the picture you changed it to is slightly more flattering, but the lighting conditions are really bad. :-/ Oh well, it's up to you. Katara20 21:08, July 30, 2011 (UTC) : O_O Yeah thats why, LOL. I just find that one a lot more prettier. I know the lighting isn't that good, but I can see the hair and clothing and everything. Everytime I see that part (the scene with the lighting) in the episode it makes me cringe. I think its the way they let her right ear pops out like, "hello". JuniperAlien 21:42, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Heh, I didn't even notice the ear until you mentioned it. :P Well, if you're going to keep the current picture, can I at least crop it properly? That CN logo is pretty glaring when it's in a profile picture. Katara20 23:53, July 30, 2011 (UTC) ::: Sure. I don't really see the need in it, but okay. JuniperAlien 23:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: Well, for one thing, cropping the photo will cause the image to be more zoomed in (yet the maximum image width will remain the same). If you look at the upload history for the file, you'll see what I mean. Anyway, I cropped it. Katara20 01:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The Wiki's Color Scheme Hey, JuniperAlien. I was tinkering around in the Theme Designer, and I found a color scheme that I like a little more than the current one. But I didn't want to change it unless you like it. So, here's what I did: I changed the "links" to a bright, dark blue (row two, column two), I changed the header to "orange" (row one, column two), and I changed the "color" to a light grey (in the Enter Your Own box, type "LightGrey"). What do you think? I think it has better contrast and looks a little more lively. Also, I selected the "fix" button under the graphic - this prevents the background from moving when you scroll down a page. Please preview it in the Theme Designer and let me know if you like it or not. Katara20 23:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Confusion Content Hey Juniper, I've been confused by some Content like between Organization and Organizations. Apparently the difference between "Organization" is about this wiki community while "Organizations" is about organizations in Generator Rex's world. I think we should renamed the "Organization" with "wiki Organization" so it can be more spesific? Also there's "Groups" content already exist...should we keep both "Organizations" and "Groups" or delete one of it? Thanks and warm regards, Flickfreak 02:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much for bringing that up. I remember (before being placed in charge) seeing and saying the exact same thing...I guess I forgot about it. I'll talk to Katara about it. Thank you very much Flick JuniperAlien 02:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC)